Essência
by Liaasp
Summary: Essa história tem por objetivos revelar alguns segredos que não estão na saga do Crepúsculo. E para ajudar a revelá-los eis que Bella e Edward sem precisar pedir, contam com a ajuda da Tia Laura.
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENTE DE CASAMENTO ATRASADO**

Após a vinda dos Volturi a casa dos Cullen havia se passado um mês. Renesme tinha a aparência de uma criança de dois anos. Bella havia treinado mais seu poder de transmissão de pensamentos e já conseguia fazer com a mesma perfeição de Renesme, só que sem precisar encostar-se à pessoa para lhe passar informações e conseguia se comunicar por telepatia com Renesme. Mesmo à distância de 1 km foi o máximo que elas testaram.

Jacob e Sam fizeram um novo acordo com os Cullen deixando-os ir para La Push desde que não caçassem por lá. Isso possibilitou Bella fazer visitas a Sue e Billy quando Charlie se encontrava por lá. Edward e Bella planejavam uma viagem para visitar Zaffrina, Renesme queria vê-la novamente.

Foi durante este planejamento que chegou um pacote endereçado a Edward. Era de Laura, tia de Edward, vinha de Veneza. Edward abriu o pacote tinha passagens para cinco pessoas e um bilhete.

Edward,

Desculpe não ter ido a seu casamento, mas tive alguns problemas para resolver na Itália. Estou enviado passagens para Bella, Renesme, Jacob, Alice e você.

Conforme o prometido quando você se casasse eu iria lhe contar a minha história. Sei que agiu conforme as minhas instruções e para que tudo continue bem. Preciso conhecer Bella pessoalmente para isso deve informá-la de tudo o que sabe sobre mim.

Beijos

Tia Laura

Alice curiosa, pois não tinha previsto a chegada do pacote perguntou:

─ De quem é? ─ Edward respondeu:

─ Tia Laura. Ela mandou as passagens ela quer conhecer Bella e Renesme. ─ Alice:

─ Será que ela vai cumprir a promessa que ela te fez? ─ Edward:

─ E para isso mesmo. ─ Alice:

─ Eu gostaria de ir junto. ─ Edward:

─ Ela mandou passagens para você e para Jacob. ─ Jacob:

─ Como ela sabia que eu ia querer ir junto? ─ Edward:

─ Ela tem muitos poderes. Leitura de pensamento, telepatia, visões do futuro, cura instantânea, tele transporte, invisibilidade e transfiguração. Isso que eu vi. ─ Jacob:

─ Ela é a super-mulher ou uma vampira. ─ Edward:

─ Não sei. Eu ouço o coração dela, mas não sinto o cheiro do sangue. ─ Jacob:

─ Como não? ─ Edward:

─ Não é como você que sinto o seu cheiro e não gosto, ou o da Renesme que é meio humano meio vampiro, ou o da Bella que era maravilhoso quando ela ainda era humana. Eu simplesmente não sentia é como se ela não tivesse nada nas veias nem sangue nem veneno de vampiro. ─ Jacob:

─ Impressionante! Mas se ela tem tantos poderes ela não podia simplesmente disfarçar o cheiro? ─ Alice:

─ Eu acho que ele está certo Edward. Mas de qualquer forma vamos descobrir tudo quando chegarmos lá. Ela vai nos contar o passado dela. Desde que cheguei aqui que tenho essa curiosidade. ─ Bella:

─ Quem é ela Edward? ─ Edward:

─ A Tia Laura pertencia aos Volturi e foi lá que ela conheceu Carlisle. Ela não suportava mais a dieta deles de sangue humano. Até hoje não sabemos se ela era vampira ou não. Pois ela resolveu seguir Carlisle bebia o sangue dos animais e comia a sua carne crua durante a caçada e também se alimenta de comida humana. Se me dissesse que ela era híbrida eu acreditava. E ela e Carlisle estabeleceram um laço fraternal e passaram a ser irmãos. Ela é médica e curou muito de seus pacientes com seus poderes e até salvou vidas. Tia Laura era o maior trunfo que os Volturi tinham em suas lutas. Ela ficou conosco até você aparecer Bella, ela me disse pra nunca te morder. Ao menos que eu injetassem meu veneno direto no seu coração. Mas ela sabia que eu só faria isso com você como Carlisle fez comigo. Se você estivesse à beira da morte. ─ Bella:

─ E por que você não podia me morder? E qual foi a promessa que ela te fez? ─ Edward:

─ Eu não sei porque eu não podia te morder. Ela me prometeu que assim que me casasse ia saber toda a verdade sobre a vida dela. Na época Rosalie ainda não tinha conhecido Emmett. E eu disse que não era Rose que eu queria como companheira. E ela me disse que não seria Rose e que ela se afastaria por dois motivos. Um ela só contaria na época e o outro era pra não ficar perguntando toda hora, qual seria a minha próxima atitude. ─ Bella:

─ E na época ela te falou o motivo? ─ Edward:

─ Não. ─ Alice:

─ Já fiz as malas! Acho bom irmos logo senão vamos perder o avião. ─ Jacob:

─ Mas eu não tenho passaporte. ─ Bella:

─ Eu mandei fazer um passaporte falso para você e um para a Renesme com medo do que pudesse acontecer na luta com os Volturi. ─ Edward:

─ Ela mandou passaportes para ele e para Renesme, não será necessário o uso dos passaportes falsos. ─ Alice:

─ Então vamos! ─ Bella:

─ Edward, quando ela foi embora? ─ Edward:

─ No primeiro dia de aula. Eu contei a ela que não conseguia resistir ao cheiro do seu sangue. E ela me disse pra nunca te morder ao menos que eu injetasse o meu veneno em seu coração, mas para isso você tinha que estar muito fraca. Ela tinha que ir embora para não fazer mais perguntas, mas o segundo motivo ela não contou. A Tia Laura tem muitos segredos e ela me pediu para que não falasse nada sobre ela a você até que chegasse o momento certo. ─ Bella:

─ E o momento certo chegou. ─ Edward:

─ Sim. Você não sabe o quanto eu espero pra saber a história dela. ─ Alice:

─ Charlie! ─ Bella:

─ Ele está vindo? ─ Alice:

─ Ele acabou de entrar em nossa propriedade. ─ Edward:

─ Alice, o que está acontecendo com suas visões. Você não avisar do pacote da tia eu até entendo devido aos poderes dela, mas a chegada do Charlie. ─ Alice:

─ Eu não sei o que aconteceu Edward. E ele está de táxi. ─ Edward e Bella:

─ Táxi! ─ Charlie pagou ao taxista e bateu na porta. Alice atendeu. ─ Alice:

─ Olá! Charlie! ─ Alice viu as malas. ─ Você vai viajar? ─ Charlie:

─ Vou para Veneza com vocês a Laura me mandou as passagens. ─ Bella:

─ E a delegacia? ─ Charlie:

─ O Mark toma conta eu preciso de férias de vez em quando. E afinal o que são três meses. ─ Edward:

─ Três meses! ─ Charlie:

─ Claro! Ou você acha que três mil anos de história se contam em um dia. E nós não vamos lá para ouvir histórias. Se não, eu não iria. E vamos se não perderemos o vôo. Quem vai nos levar ao aeroporto? ─ Carlisle:

─ Eu vou! E depois quando faltar uma semana para vocês voltarem. Eu vou fazer uma visita a minha irmã junto com Esme.

Então foram todos para o aeroporto de Seattle. Lá pegariam um jato até Veneza. Bella:

─ Edward, quando a sua tia mandou passagens. Eu achei que fossem de um vôo comum. ─ Edward:

─ Eu também não esperava ir de jato direto para Veneza. E o fato de seu pai estar indo junto e saber mais do que eu o que vamos fazer lá me deixa preocupado. ─ Bella:

─ Ele não pode conhecer a sua tia? ─ Edward:

─ Pode. O problema é. E se ele a conhece num nível que eu não conheço? E se ele sabe toda a história dela? ─ Bella:

─ Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que meu pai é um vampiro. ─ Edward:

─ Talvez. Aquele dia em que você viu o Charlie pela primeira vez depois de casada. Teve um momento que eu não senti o cheiro do sangue dele. ─ Bella:

─ Será que ele sabe? ─ Edward:

─ Eu nunca disse nada, mas não era sempre que eu conseguia ler os pensamentos dele. Na primeira vez que o vi demorou quinze minutos. ─ Bella:

─ Será que ele também tem poderes? ─ Edward:

─ Muito provável.

Neste momento o jato aterrissou, não era um jato comum. Ao desembarcarem Laura já estava esperando por eles. Ela tinha pela clara, cabelos louros quase dourados, olhos cor de mel e estatura média. Laura:

─ Sejam bem-vindos!─ Edward:

─ Tia como vai? ─ Laura:

─ Muito bem. Jacob, você gosta de bolo de chocolate? ─ Jacob:

─ Adoro! ─ Laura:

─ Fiz um especialmente pra você. Mas antes o Bacalhau norueguês que fiz para o jantar. E preparei uma mamadeira especial para a Renesme. Pena! Que você, a Alice e a Bella não estão com fome, Edward. ─ Edward:

─ Comemos antes de sair de casa e a viagem foi extremamente rápida não durou nem dez minutos. ─ Laura:

─ Meu jato é rápido mesmo, e meu piloto é muito competente. ─ Felix:

─ Obrigado, madrinha.

Felix pertencia a guarda dos Volturi tinha sido enviado para protegê-la por alguns meses. Laura serviu o jantar a Charlie, Jacob e Felix e uma mamadeira com sangue de leão-das-montanhas para Renesme. Guiou Alice até seu aposento com um closet enorme. Edward e Bella para o deles no qual havia um berço. Laura:

─ Posso deixar o berço aqui ou vocês querem que eu deixe no meu quarto ou no de Jacob? ─ Edward:

─ Pode deixar aqui. ─ Laura:

─ São três meses. ─ Bella:

─ Eu acho melhor deixar no quarto do Jacob, então. ─ Edward:

─ Por que três meses? ─ Laura:

─ A Bella é como eu, ela precisa de um treinamento, tanto ela quanto Renesme. ─Bella:

─ A Renesme também? ─ Laura:

─ Sim. Assim que ela, Jacob e Alma acordarem amanhã. Eu vou começar a contar a minha história. E vocês vão entender tudo. ─ Edward:

─ Quem é Alma? ─ Laura:

─ Minha filha esse era o segundo motivo ela nasceu no mesmo dia que a Renesme e o Felix está fazendo a nossa proteção até a Alma estar bem treinada e eu poder voltar para Forks. ─ Edward:

─ E por que do Jacob, do Charlie e da Alice? E por que os Volturi mandaram o Felix? ─ Laura:

─ A Alice precisa de treinamento pra se livrar dos pontos cegos, o Jacob, o Carlie, o Billy, o Seth, o Harry e o Felix também tem os mesmos poderes que eu. ─ Bella:

─ E por que o Seth não veio conosco? ─ Laura:

─ Sue, achou melhor ele vir num vôo normal, pois ele nunca viajou de avião. Mas amanhã pela manhã ele já terá chegado. ─ Edward:

─ O Charlie já teve treinamento? ─ Laura:

─ Sim, antes da Bella nascer. E ele veio aqui me ajudar com você. ─ Edward:

─ Comigo? ─ Laura:

─ Você lê o pensamento das pessoas, mas não controla os próprios pensamentos. Isso também exige um treinamento. Charlie é especialista nisso. ─ Edward:

─ Então Charlie lê pensamentos? ─ Laura:

─ Melhor do que eu. ─ Bella:

─ Impressionante!

Laura se retirou do quarto e Alice entrou. Alice:

─ Bella! Meu quarto tem um closet enorme. Quanto tempo vamos ficar? ─ Edward:

─ Três meses. ─ Alice:

─ Será que eu posso ir a Paris fazer umas compras? ─ Edward:

─ Nós vamos aperfeiçoar os nossos poderes. ─ Alice:

─ Os pontos cegos, um deles é ela. ─ Bella:

─ Você não consegue vê-la? ─ Alice:

─ Só o que ela permite. Por exemplo, quando ela fazia festas surpresas pra mim. Eu não via, pois ela escondia isso de mim. ─ Bella:

─ Ela que organizava festas? ─ Edward:

─ Sim, antes da Alice era ela que fazia isso. Colocava o nosso sangue preferido e as comidas que gostávamos de quando éramos humanos. E ela ensinou algumas coisas pra Alice. ─ Alice:

─ Em matéria de festas praticamente tudo. ─ Bella:

─ Nossa! O que ela pôs na mamadeira da Renesme? ─ Edward:

─ Sangue de leão das montanhas. Como você e a Renesme não provaram todos ela colocou o meu sangue preferido. ─ Bella:

─ Ah! ─ Jacob e Renesme entraram no quarto. Jacob:

─ E aí qual é a programação de amanhã? Passeio de gôndola? ─ Bella:

─ Não, a tia Laura vai nos contar a vida dela. E isso é importante, pois o Seth, você e eu temos os mesmos poderes que ela. E vamos passar por treinamento. ─ Jacob:

─ Eu vou ser um super-lobo, que legal! Mas o Seth não veio com a gente. ─ Edward:

─ Ele está vindo de avião. ─ Jacob:

─ Então estamos na Concentração.


	2. Chapter 2

**VENEZA**

No dia seguinte todos acordaram por volta das oito da manhã. Havia rosquinhas, bolo de chantilly, variados pães, sucos, café e muitas frutas. Com exceção de Bella, Edward e Alice todos se fartaram do que havia ali. Alma e Renesme beberam leite com chocolate, não gostaram muito. Assim que terminaram o café, Seth chegou de táxi.

Todos se sentaram na sala dispostos a ouvir tudo o que a tia Laura tinha a contar:

─ Eu nasci aqui mesmo na Península Itálica, onde hoje seria Florença, no dia 22 de janeiro de 995 A.C. eu era filha de Graccia e Giuseppe, meu pai faleceu quando minha mãe estava grávida de dois meses .Quando eu completei cinco anos ela se casou novamente com Franccesco Volturi ele tinha dois filhos Caius e Marcus. Eu tenho exatamente a mesma idade de Marcus e Caius é cerca de dois anos mais velho. Logo em seguida minha mãe ficou grávida de Aro. Nós éramos criados como irmãos.

No ano de 975 A.C. o Francesco morreu, nem eu nem meus irmãos éramos casados. Minha mãe não estava nem um pouco preocupada com este detalhe ,mas Aro estava. Afinal eu já estava pronta para ter filhos e não havia casado ainda. Marcus achava que eu era nova para casar, pois ele tinha a mesma idade então deveríamos casar juntos. Caius era um boêmio não estava preocupado com o assunto. Mas a mamãe era uma incógnita indecifrável quando tocávamos nesse assunto ela fingia não ouvir era como se ela soubesse de algo que não sabíamos.

Meses depois ela falou que ia fazer uma viagem para a Terra de Santa Cruz e quando voltasse esperava me ver feliz casada ou não. Então passou a ser só nós quatro. O Caius e o Aro saiam à noite voltavam de madrugada e Marcus me fazia perguntava por que ele não ia com os dois , ele não me respondia.

Até que três meses depois numa sexta-feira, noite que seria de lua cheia se não estivesse caindo um temporal. Surgiram quatro homens a principio imaginei que fossem ladrões, mas não eram vampiros. Boris, Ivan, Stefan e Vladmir eram romenos da Transilvânia quem transformou eles não ensinou que se eles deixassem a presa viva, formariam novos vampiros portanto eles sempre bebiam o sangue de suas vítimas até o final.

Os romenos atacaram-nos; Boris que era o mais velho escolheu Caius, Ivan me escolheu, Stefan a Marcus e Vladmir a Aro. Mas o que eles não esperavam era o cheiro. O meu cheiro era mais atraente do que o de meus irmãos, não por ser mulher, mas por ...

─ Mas por...─ Edward perguntou. ─ Mas por o quê tia? O seu cheiro não era atraente por ser mulher, ou pelo tipo sanguíneo. Então era atraente pelo o quê. Era o mesmo cheiro do sangue da Bella?

─ Edward, era o mesmo cheiro do sangue da Bella. O cheiro se diferenciava pelo o que eu sou, mas eu vou explicar isso mais adiante.

─ E por que eu não podia morder a Bella?

─Continuando... Ivan sentiu-se atraído pelo meu cheiro e foi direto ao meu pescoço o que ele não esperava era que... Ao começar a beber o meu sangue ele caísse no chã que ele caiu fui tentar defender os meus irmãos dos outros vampiros e consegui. Boris, Stefan e Vladmir foram embora deixando Ivan pra trás eu acreditei que ele estava desmaiado. Fui até o armário buscar curativos, afinal a mordida havia me tirado sangue. Quando voltei para cuidar dos ferimentos dos meus irmãos foi que Marcus me disse que Ivan havia morrido.

Então começou todo o problema de ser um recém-criado mais para os meus irmãos do que para mim. Eu mordia um pescoço a cada quinze dias e tudo resolvido a base de minha alimentação continuava sendo o alimento humano. Só bebia sangue pra acabar com aquela ardência que me sufocava a garganta. Mas meus irmãos tinham que beber sangue todo o dia praticamente. Até que souberam controlar os seus instintos.

Passada essa primeira fase veio à fase das descobertas o que deixou Caius frustrado. Pois Marcus e Aro começaram a demonstrar suas habilidades especiais e Caius não tinha nenhuma, frustrando-o. Mas o pior de tudo era que por mais que Aro tentasse, ele não conseguia ler os meus pensamentos. Passei a temer se eles tinham essas habilidades será que eu também teria? E descobria da pior maneira possível um dia ouvi um pensamento de Marcus e achei que ele estivesse falando comigo. Foi o pensamento mais chocante que eu ouvi na vida.

─ Mas tia, se ouvir pensamentos foi o seu primeiro dom , não deveria ser o melhor? ─ Perguntou Alice.

─ Não, eu desenvolvi este primeiro, pois foi o primeiro que me ensinaram. De tanto ver o Aro lendo pensamentos e tentando ler os meus acabei desenvolvendo. Mas a minha maior habilidade é cura instantânea. A capacidade de curar os outros, mais adiante contarei sobre isso.

Naquele dia estava tirando a mesa do jantar quando ouvi em alto e bom som,se assim posso dizer, o Marcus pensar "Te amo". Olhei bem para ele e perguntei "O que você disse?" e ele me respondeu que não havia dito nada que eu devia estar delirando, enquanto ele tentava me convencer que não havia dito nada. O que realmente aconteceu eu ouvia os pensamentos dele "Será que eu deixei realmente escapar isso? Ou será que ela está lendo pensamentos como o Aro? O que é bem provável afinal eles nasceram da mesma mãe. Eu não queria que ela soubesse dessa forma, queria ter a oportunidade de me declarar. Eu amo ela desde que a vi pela primeira vez." Então interrompi seus pensamentos e disse "Eu só te vejo como um irmão Marcus, nada além disso." Seria mais justo se tivesse fincado um punhal em seu coração, o que não ia adiantar muito se tratando de um vampiro, mas ele morto seria mais justo do que aquela frase que disse a ele.

Depois de poder ouvir seus pensamentos é que percebi o quanto ele me amava e o que ele sofreu com as palavras que disse. Eu o via como um irmão, mas ele não me via como irmã. Ele foi embora falou que ia atrás dos vampiros que tinham nos transformado.

Foram os meses mais longos da minha vida. Aro e Caius queriam ir atrás dele, porém não sem mim. E eu não queria que Marcus sofresse mais do que já estava sofrendo. Então ele retornou falou que os vampiros eram da Romênia e que eles não faziam idéia de que se deixasse de beber o sangue até o final transformariam pessoas em vampiros. E que vampiros eram seres imortais não havia morte para eles. Caius acreditava que havia sim uma maneira e para isso teríamos que tentar.

Então era os meus irmãos criando vampiros de um lado tentando achar uma forma de matá-los e os romenos criando vampiros do outro para se fortalecerem. Claro que na época não existia Romênia nem Transilvânia, mas é o que seria romenos estavam construindo um império e os meus irmãos, graças à capacidade estratégica do Caius, descobriram que queimando um vampiro depois de destruído este seria o seu fim portanto. Fizeram o maior exército que puderam.

Eles ficavam bravos comigo quando caçava deixava só os ossos de minhas vítimas e não os ajudava no plano de acabar com os romenos. Nunca me preocupei com eles e os meus poderes não paravam de se desenvolver, isso já me ocupava muito. O poder de saber a intensidade de relacionamentos, visões do futuro e do passado, imobilizar pessoas e objetos, levitação, transfiguração, tele transporte, campo de energia protetor, telepatia, cura, poderes de tortura entre outros.

Os séculos foram se passando, eu não queria lutar com os meus irmãos. E tudo que vinha acontecendo na minha vida desde então era torturante para mim. Principalmente ouvir os pensamentos do Marcus.

─ E o Ivan? ─ Edward perguntou. ─ Por que ele morreu? E quando os Volturi derrotaram os romenos?

─ Do Ivan só descobri bem depois. E os Volturi só ganharam a luta quando eu os ajudei e matei o Boris.


	3. Chapter 3

**TERRA DE SANTA CRUZ**

Depois do almoço Tia Laura continuou a sua história:

─ Num dia, enquanto meus irmãos planejavam combater os romenos; chegou uma carta para mim. Mesmo sabendo que Aro não conseguiria ler meus pensamentos preferi me afastar. A caligrafia me era conhecida, mas não tinha remetente. Quando abri a carta tive uma surpresa. Vou tentar reproduzir a carta: "Futura Terra de Santa Cruz, hoje

Querida Laurinha

Sei que saí de casa há muitos séculos, mas preciso de você. Assim que terminar de ler estas linhas você será tele transportada para cá.

Mamãe"

Lido e feito no segundo seguinte estava no meio de uma mata e a minha mãe ao meu lado exatamente igual. Com uma mulher de cabelo quadricolor (mechas: ruivas, loiras, castanhas e pretas), olhos pretos, pele branca e traços parecidos com os da minha mãe. Era Artemis sua avó Jacob, minha tia. Segundo ela, havia nascido em Atenas no ano 10 d.C. Ela conheceu o seu avô há poucos anos.

Elas me chamaram lá para explicar porque eu tinha aqueles poderes e a minha magnífica superação. E a partir do que elas me contaram provavelmente vocês, Bella, Jacob e Seth vão entender a condição em que estão.

Os meus avós se conheceram numa batalha entre o Bem e o Mal. Meu avô era conselheiro do rei de Atlântida, na época em que Atlântida se localizava na superfície. Minha avó era ajudante dos Seres de Luz e foi enviada para ajudar na batalha. Os dois se casaram, mas nem sempre eles podiam estar juntos devido a serem de lugares diferentes. Por isso eles tiveram filhos em diversos lugares do mundo. E os irmãos só se encontravam quando a minha avó estava grávida para ajudá-la. Por isso minha mãe saiu de casa, pois seu irmão Ubirajara ia nascer. Depois desse veio Artemis em 10 d.C. ela e minha mãe se tornaram muito amigas. ─ Jacob perguntou:

─ Quem são os Seres de Luz? ─ Laura:

─ Para os católicos são os Anjos. ─ Jacob:

─ Por que Atlântida afundou? ─ Laura:

─ Se um dia você encontrar o seu bisavô, você pergunta para ele. Porque eu não perguntei Jacob.

Voltando... Tanto meu avô quanto a minha avó são imortais, portanto a minha mãe por ser filha deles se tornou uma imortal também. Meu pai não era imortal, mas a mãe dele era então me tornei uma imortal também.

Quando eu nasci, já nasci imortal. Mas os meus dons só apareceram quando fui mordida pelo Ivan. O Aro não era totalmente imortal era como o meu pai, quando ele foi mordido pelo Vladmir os dons dele apareceram e o mesmo está acontecendo com a Bela agora. ─ Seth perguntou:

─ Como é a minha genética e a do Jacob? E a minha irmã também é imortal?

Ephraim além de ser um imortal era um transfigurador, Artemis era imortal, portanto Billy nasceu um imortal transfigurador. A mãe de Jacob era mortal. Então suas irmãs permaneceram mortais e o Jacob é um imortal transfigurador também.

Harry é um imortal transfigurador e Sue é uma imortal com um gene de transfiguradora. Leah é tem os dois genes de transfiguradora o que a impede de ser imortal. E você Seth é um imortal transfigurador.

Quando se torna um vampiro se ganha um par de cromossomos. Quando se torna um transfigurador se perde um par de cromossomos, mas nos primeiro meses. Depois volta aos vinte e três pares de cromossomos. O que acontece são bagunças. Por exemplo, o daltonismo é uma doença herdada geneticamente e está localizada no cromossomo 23. Os dons que eu tenho cada um se localizam num cromossomo para quando eu tiver meus descendentes eles também possam ter os mesmos dons, então cada vez que desenvolvo um dom ele escolhe um cromossomo pra se localizar, bagunçando meus pares de cromossomos, depois volta ao normal 23 pares, afinal eu sou humana. ─ Jacob:

─ E volta à história dos cromossomos do Carlisle. Eu me torno um lobisomem, que não é lobisomem é transfigurador em lobo. Agora sou um imortal. Porque a minha avó era imortal que casou com o meu avô que era um transfigurador. Que fizeram o meu pai ser um imortal. Eu sou um imortal transfigurador. Eu não entendo? ─ Laura:

─ Mas o seu avô é um imortal, mas ele foi embora com a sua avó para conhecer o mundo. E seu pai também é um transfigurador ele só não teve a necessidade de se transfigurar. ─ Seth:

─ E os meus pais? ─ Laura:

─ O gene de transfigurador só se desenvolve nas mulheres se vier do pai e da mãe, se vier de um dos dois não se desenvolve. O pai da Sue era um transfigurador ela herdou o gene, mas não é uma transfiguradora. O Harry é um transfigurador que não teve a necessidade de se transfigurar, além disso, ele é imortal. Você Seth herdou o gene imortal de seu pai e transfigurador de sua mãe, portanto você é igual o seu pai. Sua irmã herdou o gene transfigurador de sua mãe e outro de seu pai, portanto ela é uma transfiguradora. ─ Seth:

─ Se o meu pai era imortal, por que ele morreu? ─ Laura:

─ Eu falo imortal, pois a maioria de nós tem milhares de anos. Mas na verdade o nosso tipo escolhe quando morrer, ou melhor, quando sair dessa dimensão, desse plano. Não significa que não morremos. Seu pai recebeu um convite para ser guerreiro de Atlântida, ele escolheu a morte do que explicar tudo a família. ─ Seth:

─ Entendi. Eu posso ver ele? ─ Laura:

─ Talvez. ─ Alice:

─ Como você sabe que depois volta a ser 23 pares de cromossomos? ─ Laura:

─ Nos estudos que eu fiz com o Caius e com o Ephraim Black eles tinham 23 pares de cromossomos. O Edward recém- criado tinha 24 e o Jacob tinha 23 no começo dos seus dias como lobo. Eu teria que fazer novos estudos Alice, mas para isso preciso de voluntários. ─ Todos se prontificaram a serem voluntários. Jacob disse:

─ Mas eu não sou nenhum ratinho de laboratório, digo lobinho de laboratório. ─ Laura:

─ Tudo bem, vamos deixar a parte genética para compreendermos depois do Treinamento. Agora vou voltar à história do meu encontro com a minha mãe. Então minha mãe e eu estávamos onde futuramente os portugueses chamariam de Terra de Santa Cruz, atual Brasil. Então minha mãe explicou que eu não iria morrer devido às heranças genéticas e contou as histórias dos meus avós. E contou que os vampiros eram transfiguradores em morcegos, só que hoje em dia eles não conseguem mais fazer isso. Já era o caso dos romenos. Por isso dependiam de sangue pra sobreviverem. Falou também que os meus dons já nasceram comigo e se desenvolveram quando me tornei uma vampira. Que podia ficar com o Marcus sem problemas deste que eu o amasse e me deu um treinamento de como usar os meus dons e desenvolvê-los. Isso não vou contar agora. Eu deixei claro para ela que não queria mais ser uma vampira, pois eu não gostava de matar inocentes para beber o seu sangue. Ela disse que para eu conseguir isso eu teria que cumprir uma missão. ─ Alice:

─ Que missão? ─ Laura:

─ Encontrar o Ivan. Pois ele morreu devido ao meu sangue. O sangue dos imortais é muito mais que _La tua Cantante_ ele se torna um veneno para os vampiros. ─ Edward:

─ Por isso eu deveria injetar o meu veneno na Bella antes de mordê-la. ─ Laura:

─ Exato. Fazendo isso e tomando aquele líquido que lhe dei as suas chances de morrer seriam menores. E você não morreu. Fico feliz por isso. ─ Bella:

─ Edward, você poderia ter morrido pra me salvar? ─ Edward:

─ Poderia, mas só agora que descobri. ─ Laura:

─ Bella, se tivesse contado a ele, nunca ele deixaria você ter Renesme. ─ Bella:

─ Não deixaria mesmo. Obrigada. ─ Laura:

─ De nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**A BATALHA**

Depois de três meses com a minha mãe voltei para casa e tinha que descobrir como achar o Ivan, afinal ele estava morto. Onde ele teria reencarnado. Eu teria que ir até os romenos e descobrir o que pudesse sobre ele, mas para isso teria que me aliar aos meus irmãos e lutar contra os romenos então fui para o _front_ de batalha o que deixou os meus irmãos assustados.

Naquela época Caius não dava valor aos dons que uma pessoa podia ter e como utilizá-los foi a partir de minha participação na batalha contra os romenos que o alertou para esse detalhe.

Antes de chegar aos três irmãos tínhamos que passar por todos que protegiam a sua morada, antes passávamos por dois grupos. Um que já vinha ao encontro dos meus irmãos e o outro que tinha a função de ficar no meio do caminho e aumentar o número de vampiros.

Caius conseguia vencer o primeiro grupo, mais devido à versatilidade do segundo, logo o primeiro estava reconstituído. Caius preparou um grupo para formar novos vampiros. E manteve seu exército sempre junto, meus irmãos nunca ficavam no _front_. Quando fui para o _front_ fiquei um dia lendo o pensamento de um soldado dos romenos percebi sua estratégia e contei para o Marcus.

Marcus quis entender o porquê de estar ali, então contei tudo o que aconteceu na Terra de Santa Cruz e ele foi comigo combater o segundo grupo romeno, apenas nós dois.

Passamos pelo primeiro grupo sem sermos percebidos e seguimos viagem. Quando chegamos à frente do segundo grupo montei o Escudo protetor em volta de mim e do Marcus. Não um escudo igual o que Bella fez que protegeu todos em um escudo só. Um Escudo que protegia cada um isoladamente, um complemento da armadura medieval. E eu passei um pouco da minha força para ele, batalhamos três dias sem nos cansar ao contrário dos inimigos que se cansaram e todos dormiram então colocamos fogo para eliminá-los de vez. Eu não queria matar ninguém, mas conforme fui lutando com eles percebi a maldade e a perversidade que eles carregavam então não senti dó em matá-los.

Vencendo o segundo grupo chegamos à morada dos romenos e antes de entrarmos na morada deles preferi influenciá-los psicologicamente e deixá-los dormindo profundamente. Entramos na morada deles e procuramos os romenos que tomaram um grande susto. ─ Jacob:

─ Por que você não matou os guardas da morada? ─ Laura:

─ Achei que uma lavagem cerebral faria mais efeito. Tanto que quanto eles acordaram passaram a ser vampiros andarilhos entre eles: Laurent, Pierre, Victoria e Gohan. ─ Alice:

─ O Laurent e a Victoria? Os que estavam com o James naquele dia do jogo de beisebol? ─ Laura:

─ Exato. Depois de muitos anos eles mudaram de caráter. Pierre e Gohan provavelmente vocês não conhecem. Pierre é original da atual Marselha, França e Gohan é original da atual Tóquio, Japão. Os dois continuam andarilhando por aí, de vez em quando encontro com eles cada um com sua rota.

Chegando a sala do trono onde estavam sentados os três romenos. Vi uma realidade que não queria, mas tinha que dar aquele presente aos meus irmãos uma vingança por tê-los transformados em vampiros, mas antes precisava saber tudo o que podia sobre o Ivan.

Boris falou: "Vieram propor um acordo? Eu dou a minha parte a você Marcus se você me der a sua irmãzinha." Ao perceber que Marcus reagiria a isso congelei ele, Stefan e Vladmir. Boris se assustou e a sua expressão irônica se transformou numa expressão medrosa. Ele pensou o seguinte: "Se ela congelou o próprio irmão, o que fará a mim pobre descendente do Drácula."


	5. Chapter 5

**BORIS**

Boris treinava esgrima quando chegamos ficou em posição de defesa, com o pavor nos olhos e disse:

─ Sabia! Que logo iam vencer o meu exército. Não gosto de mulheres elas são intrometidas e fofoqueiras, porém muito inteligentes. Por isso não mantive nenhuma ao meu lado, aposto se o Ivan estivesse vivo gostaria de uma ao invés da riqueza e do poder. A diferença dos Volturi é que a mulher que os acompanha é a irmã e não esposa ou amante, por isso a traição feminina é mais difícil. Por isso vocês venceram, pois se fazem necessárias as inteligências femininas e masculinas para conseguir vencer qualquer batalha. Chegou à hora da batalha final! Congelar os meus irmãos para ganhar vantagem eu entendo, mas o teu também. O que você pretende? ─ Eu respondi:

─ Essa não será a batalha final, ainda tem parte do seu exercito lutando com Caius, Aro e o exército deles. Se eu vencer essa luta deixo os teus irmãos em paz, porém sem exército. Se você vencer escolhes o teu prêmio. ─ Ele disse:

─ Se eu vencer deixo os teus irmãos em paz e com exército, porém você será minha prisioneira, pois matastes o Ivan. ─ Perguntei:

─ Você amava tanto assim o seu irmão? ─ A resposta foi surpreendente:

─ Na verdade ele era meu filho, minha esposa morreu no parto eu era muito novo, meus irmãos estavam viajando. Então minha mãe se propôs a criá-lo. Quando a minha mãe morreu tive que vender a casa para saldar as dívidas. Fui encontrar meus irmãos na Bulgária e saímos itinerantes atrás de pouso e trabalho até que há muitos e muitos anos atrás Conde Drácula nos ofereceu trabalho e pouso aqui em seu castelo na Transilvânia. Dele só sei que mordeu a mim e aos meus irmãos na calada da noite e lutei com ele até ir parar na lareira acessa e virar fumaça deste então vivo neste castelo.

O Ivan não gostava de beber sangue humano então o ensinei a beber sangue dos animais. Ele prometeu que ia tentar o máximo possível não atacar os humanos ao menos que fosse para salvar uma vida ou por amor. O Ivan é um grande admirador das artes e apaixonado pela leitura passava a maior parte do dia na biblioteca do conde, entre as diversas coleções havia uma de Medicina a qual Ivan leu completamente.

E se ele te mordeu foi por que ele gostou de você e se eu ganhar essa luta será minha prisioneira. ─ Acendi a lareira e empurrei-o para lá com a força do pensamento. Descongelei os irmãos e Marcus me perguntou:

─ Cadê o Boris? ─ Respondi:

─ Teve o mesmo destino do Conde Drácula. ─ Marcus perguntou:

─ Quem? ─ Falei:

─ Depois eu te explico Frio. De minha parte vocês estão em paz Romenos da Sibéria. ─ Edward:

─ Como sabia que eles eram da Sibéria? ─ Laura:

─ Eu li os pensamentos dele enquanto ele me contava a história. E ele me mostrou em pensamento o registro do Ivan em nome dele. ─ Jacob:

─ Por que você chamou o seu irmão de Frio? ─ Laura:

─Porque tinha acabado de descongelá-lo. E ele estava mais assustado com a minha vontade de ajudar naquela batalha do que qualquer outra pessoa que me cercava. E todo o amor que ele sentia por mim ficou congelado, por isso o chamei de Frio. Seus ancestrais não chamam os vampiros de Frios, porque eles não têm sangue, mas devido à crueldade que eles fizeram. Os vampiros são chamados de Frios pelo seu povo pela falta de compaixão, eu acredito que esse vocativo não deveria ser aplicado aos Cullen. O que acha Jacob? ─ Jacob:

─ Concordo, mas se você era uma fria, digo sanguessuga, digo vampira. Como deixou de ser? Ou ainda é?─ Laura:

─ Não sou mais vampira. Para deixar de ser tinha que encontrar o Ivan e cumprir a missão, mas ele estava morto. Como achar? Quando os mortais morrem vão para outra dimensão, os imortais não morrem e os vampiros nem um, nem outro. Ao serem mordidos a alma deles é aprisionada ao corpo e a missão dada por incompleta, portanto quando a alma vai finalmente para outra dimensão recebem a sentença dos incompletos, ou seja, a reencarnação. Pois bem, tive que procurar pela alma do Ivan. E com as características que Boris me descreveu quem vocês acham que é o Ivan? ─ Alice:

─ Carlisle. ─ Laura:

─ Exato! Eu vou contar primeiro como conheci Carlisle e depois volto à história da batalha entre meus irmãos e os romenos.


	6. Chapter 6

**IVAN / CARLISLE**

Estava andando pelas ruas de Londres, para ser sincera não gostava muito dali deste que passei a procurar o Ivan vaguei pelo mundo perdi as contas de quantas voltas dei. Era na época da perseguição e os protestantes perseguiam tudo principalmente vampiros e bruxas. Tomei muito cuidado para não encontrar nenhum caça-vampiros. Então vi um filete de sangue escorrendo. Provavelmente era algum vampiro. Ele estava bebendo o sangue de um leproso. Quando ele terminou, perguntei:

─ Como teve coragem? ─ Ele respondeu:

─ Ele queria morrer não agüentava mais suas efemeridades, eu estava com sede e não tinha como curá-lo. Só que o sangue dele foi pouco. Você não teria um pouco, bela jovem? ─ Eu disse:

─ Jovem, eu? Já tenho alguns séculos. Sou uma vampira e não bebo sangue de ninguém. Você por acaso está sentido cheiro de sangue em mim. ─ Ele:

─ Não. Desculpe. O que você bebe? Chá? Café? Já sei! Vinho tinto. ─ Respondi:

─ Sangue de animais. ─ Ele retrucou:

─ Deixe me ver se é bom mesmo. Vou provar aquele gatinho. ─ Ele pegou um gato que passeava pelos muros e fincou os dentes em sua jugular quando acabou com o sangue do bichinho disse: ─ É bom mesmo. Sangue animal parece ser até mais eficiente. Quer ir caçar uns gatinhos por aí? ─ Agradeci:

─ Obrigada. Já me alimentei essa quinzena. Pelo visto ainda é um novato desses que precisa se alimentar todo dia. ─ Ele:

─ Preciso mesmo. Você me olha de um jeito, parece que já me conhece. O pior é que eu tenho a mesma impressão. ─ Eu afirmei:

─ Você tem a impressão que me conhece e acha que eu te conheço também. Mas eu nunca te vi antes. ─ Ele perguntou:

─ Tem certeza? ─ Respondi:

─ Talvez a sua alma cruzou com a minha em uma vida passada. ─ Ele:

─ Como vou saber? ─ Respondi:

─ Regressão psicológica. ─ Ele disse:

─ Então Faça! ─ Projetei um relógio de bolso e fingi tirar de algum lugar comecei a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro. E Carlisle regrediu exatamente horas antes de ter me atacado em Veneza e começou a contar a história:

─ _Meus irmãos e eu chegamos de gôndola a tão famosa Veneza eles desejavam beber novos sangues então encontraram um casal de gordinhos, não gostaram muito falaram que a gordura havia atrapalhado a refeição. Depois encontraram uma casa onde havia três rapazes e uma moça eles queriam morder os rapazes e depois abusar da moça. Eu senti pena dela antes mesmo de conhecê-la só que o sangue dela tinha um aroma diferente que atravessava as paredes da casa. Era o que o conde D dizia em seu diário ser a __La tua Cantante__ é o sangue que te atrai de um jeito que você não consegue deixar de bebê-lo até o fim. Quando a vi fui até ela o sangue era saboroso. O melhor, porém letal._

_ Morri, vi toda a minha vida passando pela minha frente em um segundo, mais rápida que os romances dos livros. Tudo porque não consegui conter a minha vontade de beber sangue humano. ─_ Nesse instante estalei os dedos e Carlisle voltou à realidade, dei um abraço nele e ele pode perceber realmente tínhamos nos conhecido no passado. ─ Ele perguntou:

─ Quem eu era seu irmão? Seu pai? Seu namorado? ─ Respondi:

─ A pessoa que me mordeu, só que o meu sangue é prejudicial para os vampiros. Portanto assim que você me mordeu, morrestes. Procurei a sua alma por todos estes séculos para te pedir perdão. Perdoa-me? ─ Ele disse:

─ Você não tinha como saber que o seu sangue era venenoso. Eu te perdoo. ─ Disse:

─ Mas você toma cuidado ao sentir um cheiro de sangue muito atraente e irresistível pode ser uma _La tua Cantante _. ─ Ele perguntou:

─ Quem é essa? ─ Respondi:

─ Quem tem o meu tipo de sangue. ─ Edward:

─ Então os Volturi sabiam da Bella? Queriam me matar? Desgraçados. ─ Laura:

─ Não. Eles não queriam te matar, quando Aro leu os teus pensamentos veio me procurar e lhe disse que havia passado as instruções para você, Edward. Nenhum dos Volturi se arriscaria a transformá-la, somente você que a ama. Aro e Caius, principalmente Caius, sempre quiseram você para o exército deles, como disse a luta final não aconteceu. ─ Edward:

─ Menos mau. Pensei que Aro... Bem. Carlisle encontrou alguma _La tua Cantante _pelo caminho? ─ Laura:

─ Dimitri. ─ Jacob:

─ _La tua Cantante _não seria uma mulher? O Dimitri é gay? ─ Laura:

─ Eu não sei sobre a opção sexual do Dimitri. Mas todos aqueles que possuem o sangue de imortal e não são transfiguradores como você e o Seth, são _La tua Cantante _dos vampiros. A moça do sonho do conde D, a Bella e eu, por coincidência somos mulheres. ─ Jacob:

─ E por que eu não suporto o cheiro dos vampiros? ─ Laura:

─ Porque eles têm veneno no lugar de sangue e os lobos têm um olfato um pouco mais aguçado. Não se preocupe com o tempo você se acostuma com o cheiro. ─ Jacob:

─ E o sangue que eles bebem vai pra onde? ─ Laura:

─ Pro mesmo lugar que vai o café que você tomou hoje de manhã, ou você acha que os vampiros não usam o banheiro. ─ Seth:

─ E como foi que deixou de ser vampira? ─ Laura:

─ Depois do perdão do Carlisle eu fui procurar a minha mãe ela disse que eu só tinha que desejar profundamente deixar de ser vampira. ─ Alice:

─ E deu certo? ─ Laura:

─ Fiquei dias desejando como um mantra indiano até que senti o sangue correr de novo nas minhas veias e vontade de comer macarrão. Mas minha mãe alertou que ainda teria os impulsos de vampiro. E de vez em quando eu tenho que beber sangue de algum animal ou comê-lo cru. ─ Edward:

─ Você falou que não houve luta final? ─ Laura:

─ Não. Caius e Aro derrotaram o primeiro pelotão do exército romeno e quando chegaram ao castelo e o viram sem guardas somente com Vladmir e Stefan nos seus tronos olhando fixamente para a lareira decidiram adiar a luta final para outra ocasião quando os dois romenos já houvessem se recuperado da morte de Boris. E até hoje essa luta ainda não aconteceu. ─ Alice:

─ E depois que deixou de ser vampira voltou para a casa dos Volturi? ─ Laura:

─ Voltei e quase matei o Marcus. Pois havia me esquecido que meu sangue era diferente. Marcus avançou de um modo que eu nunca vira antes. Perguntei por que o havia feito e ele não sabia responder. Expliquei toda a história para ele e falei que não voltaria enquanto não conseguisse disfarçar o cheiro. Demorei muito para descobrir como. ─ Alice:

─ Você se aproximou de Carlisle nessa época? ─ Laura:

─ Não fisicamente tanto para ele quanto para meus irmãos eu mandava cartas, não queria correr o risco de me tornar uma vampira de novo. ─ Bella:

─ Eu posso deixar de ser vampira? ─ Laura:

─ Pode Bela. É só querer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**LA TUA CANTANTE**_

Edward perguntou:

─ Tia, como que o Dimitri foi _La tua Cantante _do Carlisle? ─ Laura:

─ Estava vagando pelas ruas de Londres quando vi Carlisle. Senti um cheiro de sangue igual o de minha mãe e estava com o meu instinto de vampira ativado aquele dia fui atrás do cheiro e para minha surpresa Carlisle fora atraído também. Por sorte era mais rápida do que Carlisle e achei Dimitri primeiro.

Com medo de Carlisle mordê-lo o fiz, mas não o matei. Carlisle me perguntou:

─ Por que fez isso? ─ Respondi:

─ Não queria que morresse da mesma maneira. Queria salvar sua vida desculpa. ─Carlisle falou:

─ Esse era o cheiro que pediu para que evitasse. O cheiro que você disse ter adquirido depois que deixou de ser vampira. ─ Completei:

─ É melhor ir embora antes que você me morda. ─ Ele disse:

─ Você está sem cheiro. Antes de mordê-lo eu senti um cheiro muito atraente, mas depois tudo acabou. Nem cheiro de humana, muito menos de vampira. Sua culpa pela morte do Ivan é tão grande assim? ─ Respondi:

─ Era até você me perdoar da mesma forma que fiz aquela regressão psicológica com você também fizeram comigo e sabe quem eu era antes de ser eu? ─ Ele negou:

─ Não. Quem você era? ─ Respondi:

─ A mãe do Ivan. Morri no parto dele. E quando reencarnei mato ele com o meu sangue. Não é justo ver você morrer na minha frente. Todo meu sentimento maternal que ficou preso durante todos esses séculos foi transferido irracionalmente para você. ─ Ele perguntou:

─ Por que matastes Boris? ─ Respondi:

─ Ele foi um marido perverso, me batia, me humilhava em público e as duas filhas mulheres que tive antes ele deu para a adoção. O primogênito seria um homem. Morri no terceiro parto. A culpa foi tão grande dentro dele que se dedicou exclusivamente ao filho, porém o Ivan achou que o Boris era irmão dele. ─ Carlisle disse:

─ Desculpa, mas não consigo lhe ver como mãe. Porém posso lhe ver como uma irmã. Irmãos? ─ Aceitei:

─ Irmãos. ─ Jacob:

─ E o Dimitri? O que ele se tornou? ─ Laura:

─ Um vampiro. ─ Alice:

─ O Boris reencarnou? ─ Laura:

─ Não sei, mas o dom dele era a invisibilidade. Assim como o da Didyme era a persuasão. Ela conseguia tudo o que queria inclusive o Marcus. ─ Edward:

─ Como foi à história deles? ─ Laura:


	8. Chapter 8

**MARCUS**

─ Na época das perseguições contra bruxos, vampiros e outras criaturas fantásticas. Existiam pessoas que se diziam profissionais em eliminação desses seres e não eram. Marcus revoltado com isso e triste, pois fui atrás de uma maneira de ocultar o cheiro do meu sangue. Ele quis brincar de caça-vampiro eliminou os vampiros que não eram da confiança dos Volturi, os falsos caça-vampiros e os falsos vampiros. Isso lhe trouxe um grande prestígio e é claro problemas.

A Didyme era perseguida por acusação de bruxa e Marcus foi chamado para eliminá-la ele explicou que só cuidava dos vampiros, mas a negativa não foi aceita. Ele foi atrás dela que não era bruxa coisa nenhuma. Ela disse que preferia a tudo a ir para a fogueira. Então ele resolveu transformá-la em vampira. E levou-a para a morada dos Volturi e pediu para Caius decidir o que fazer com ela.

Caius demorou uma semana pra se decidir tempo suficiente para ela começar a desenvolver seus poderes e a decisão foi por sua estada. Ela conseguiu obter logo o domínio pleno dos seus poderes. Aro logo percebeu e avisou Caius que ela seria um trunfo. Mas ela sempre quis Marcus e não demorou muito para que ela o convencesse disso em três meses recebi o convite de casamento. Não fui não queria provocar nenhum vampiro, mas pedi para Carlisle ir no meu lugar e me contar tudo.

Foi por ir ao casamento que Carlisle conheceu Caius que o convidou para passar uma temporada em Volterra. Carlisle aceitou e morou por um tempo com os meus irmãos como sabem. Marcus foi o último dos três a se casar, Aro e Caius se casaram logo após a batalha com os romenos. Didyme conseguia tudo, mas não conseguiu o que mais queria. ─ Alice:

─ O que ela mais queria? ─ Laura:

─ Um filho. Ele era uma vampira infértil, não conseguia engravidar. E se frustrava com isso. Marcus me mandou uma mensagem pelo Dimitri ele queria que fizesse alguma coisa por ela. Naquela época já estava trabalhando num hospital na França. E ajudando as pessoas com o meu poder da cura. Não podia ir até ele afinal eu ainda não tinha me curado. Mas mandei um questionário para Didyme para saber onde estava o problema dela. E descobri. Ela era uma humana infértil. Para que a curasse precisava que o sangue corresse de novo nas veias dela. Para que ela produzisse óvulos e por fim conseguisse engravidar. Era uma manobra arriscada, mas ela aceitou.

Precisei cravar meus dentes nela e mordê-la para retirar todo o seu veneno, enquanto tirava o veneno injetava sangue no seu coração. Em algumas horas o sangue corria de novo por suas veias. Mas ela não tinha mais seus poderes. O óvulo se desenvolveu, mas Marcus não queria o filho. Ela o manipulava para isso. Ela não aguentou e se matou.

Marcus me agradeceu, mas disse que todo o meu esforço foi em vão porque ele me amava. Eu prometi que assim que achasse outro "perfume" eu me casava com ele. E ele me disse que seria eternamente _La tua Cantante_. ─ Jacob:

─ Como é beber veneno de vampiro? ─ Laura:

─ Horrível, só perde pro veneno da cobra Coral. Mas não foi letal pra mim, ao contrário dos humanos. ─ Alice:

─ Os vampiros podem ter filhos? ─ Laura:

─ Claro. Ou se não o Edward não teria engravidado a Bella. Mas a sua pergunta é igual à de Esme. As vampiras podem ter filhos? Claro, seria uma gravidez até mais cômoda se a Bella já fosse vampira. Mas tudo depende. Se quando humana a mulher era infértil ou não tinha o aparelho reprodutor completo, quando vampira ela não consegue engravidar é o caso da Esme e foi o caso da Didyme. Ofereci o mesmo procedimento pra Esme, mas para ela ter o Edward como filho já era o suficiente não queria arriscar vidas. Logo depois veio a Rose, o Emmett, você e o Jasper.

Qualquer anomalia no aparelho reprodutório impede as vampiras de engravidar, nos humanos as anomalias se alastram e podem até matar o indivíduo. Nos vampiros não as anomalias permanecem congeladas. A menstruação aparentemente é igual, pois o veneno vampírico é vermelho.

Isto explica por que não se livrou dos absorventes, Alice? E Bella volte a usá-los sua fase de iniciante já passou. ─ Alice:

─ Explica. Então só durante a fase inicial que não se menstrua depois volta tudo como era antes. E por que eu nunca fiquei grávida? ─ Laura:

─ O Jasper, ele não queria ter filhos. E como ele sempre ouviu, assim como você, que as vampiras não podiam ter filhos. Nunca te falou nada. Mas quando ele viu Renesme o desejo dele de ser pai despertou. Mas você já sofreu dois abortos. Um antes da Bella chegar a Forks e um três meses depois que você chegou a Forks.

Ainda bem que ele decidiu ser pai, por que você está grávida de uma semana Alice. ─ Alice:

─ E a Rose? Qual é o caso dela? ─ Laura:

─ A Esme falou que poderia ajudá-la que era só me procurar. O caso dela é igual o da mulher do Caius uma cirurgia resolve. Mas Rose ainda não me procurou, nem sabe disso. ─ Bella:

─ A sua cunhada está bem? ─ Laura:

─ Ela ainda num fez a cirurgia, só irá fazer quando ela e o Caius decidirem ter um filho. ─ Jacob:

─ Os lobos também têm esses problemas? ─ Laura:

─ A Leah é a primeira com idade fértil é a partir dela que descobriremos. Mas quanto aos machos não tem nenhum problema. ─ Seth:

─ Teve outra antes da Leah? ─ Laura:

─ Sim, a tia-avó do Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPHRAIM BLACK**

Quando os lobos se transformaram na última geração, não foi porque os Cullen resolveram se instalar em Forks, mas porque eu fui procurar o seu avô, Jake. E os andarilhos Victoria e Laurent me encontraram e queriam me matar pra tentar me defender os lobos se transformaram. Mas eu cuidei dos dois sozinha. ─ Jacob:

─ Por que você foi procurar o meu avô? ─ Laura:

─ Seu avô é um alquimista, precisava de uma fórmula que disfarçasse ou tirasse o cheiro do meu sangue. Seu avô já havia formulado uma poção para que os lobos tivessem um cheiro diferenciado que impedisse os Frios de mordê-los. Então minha tia me ensinou algo que disfarçava cheiros, uma mágica, mas era temporário. A melhor fórmula era beber do meu próprio sangue, porém o meu sangue era letal em alta quantidade. Assim como beber sangue de vampiro ou de transfigurador.

Já havia me arriscado, o sangue de Dimitri e depois o de Didyme. Precisaria de uma fórmula especial a cada vez que bebesse do sangue. Tio Ephraim conseguiu fazê-la e poderia voltar para o Marcus. Porém o Laurent e a Victoria apareceram, os seus ancestrais se transformaram em lobo: Ephraim, Harold Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Sandy, David Call e George.

Quando os dois Frios me apareceram com a força do pensamento os mandei para a China via Oceano. Os lobos que já haviam se transformado se assustaram. Mas continuaram até saberem parar, mas infelizmente... ─ Seth:

─ O que aconteceu? ─ Laura:

─ Vocês sabem do _imprinting_? Sandy e George passaram por isso. Quil Ateara e sua esposa. Ephraim e Artemis. Os outros dois não passaram por isso. Sandy e George tinham apenas doze anos quando se transfiguraram, resolveram brincar como lobos perto dos penhascos e ela caiu. George deu o alerta. Ephraim e Quil que estavam na praia foram tentar salvá-la, mas... ─ Jacob:

─ Você não pode fazer nada? ─ Laura:

─ Estava ajudando Gohan a lutar contra os lobisomens na Manchúria. E tinha acabado te enviar um pedido de ajuda para os meus irmãos. ─ Seth:

─ Será que os _imprinting _seguem uma lógica, pois foram: Sandy, George, Quil Ateara e Ephraim. E agora foram: Sam, Jared, Quil e Jake. Se seguir essa lógica os demais ficaram de fora. ─ Laura:

─ Seu raciocínio faz sentido. Porém aconteceu outro enquanto estava aqui conversando e perdemos a hora do jantar as últimas vítimas foram Embry e Leah. E dentro em breve mais um sofrerá com isso. ─ Jacob:

─ Embry e Leah juntos? ─ Laura:

─ Sim. ─ Edward:

─ Qual a diferença do Jacob para um lobisomem? ─ Laura:

─ Dos lobisomens, do meu casamento, de como conheci o Charlie, do meu filho, do filho do Aro, do Félix, do Dimitri e do por que La Push voltou a ter lobos eu conto amanhã.


End file.
